Enfys Rainbowheart
'Enfys Rainbowheart '''is a 2018 introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of Iris the goddess of rainbow in Greek Mythology and Rick Rainbowheart, a mortal man. Enfys loves her destiny and sides with the Royals. Character Personality Enfys is a calm, cheerful and kind girl who loves making peace not war. She is very honest and can be too honest about privet stuff and she always greets everyone in the school. She is quite popular for her Irish Message thingie and is really busy every now and then. Her delicate wings always disturb others while in class or in the cafeteria. So she has to always put it down and it makes her feel uncomfortable. She is gentle and is really open to everyone. She finds it difficult to stay alone as she always has messages to deliver but she is really cheerful and energetic. While delivering around the school, Enfys is the one who knows all the school gossip, so everyone comes to her to ask her everything she heard but she never tells anyone except Aisling Dreamroad. She is actually scared of unicorns because when she was young she loved them but one day while playing with one of the unicorns, its horn hit her golden wings and she had a very bad injury. Appearance Enfys is a rather tall girl with olive-coloured skin. She has green eyes and wavy, long chocolate brown hair which is tied in a low ponytail. She also puts a rainbow-coloured diadem. She is always seen carrying a shoulder bag which has the pattern of cursive writing and also wears boots. Her dress colour is always the colour of the rainbow and her motifs are rainbows and messages. Interests and Hobbies Enfys loves going out to fresh lands and always goes out to the battlefield on weekends. She has a love for seeing combat and has a collection of many types of weapons. Although she is not destined to fight and learn combat, Enfys has already learned how to fight and combat. She also loves archery. She is also part of the Mythos Cheerhexers as she is really athletic. She also loves visiting others dormitories. Enfys also loves drawing and is a great artist. Her hobbies are flying like a butterfly and studying, you could call her a nerd for that. Myth ''Main Article: Iris In Greek Mythology, Iris is the personification of the rainbow and messenger of the gods. Enfys's Role Enfys was chosen to be the next goddess of rainbow and messenger of the gods. She loves her destiny and is really busy with her messages. Powers and Abilities * '''Flying: '''With her delicate golden butterfly wings, Enfys is an expert in flying. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Enfys travels with the speed of wind and is an errand runner. She can move at supersonic speeds. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''She is really good in combat even if she is not destined to fight in battles. * '''Photokinesis: '''As the daughter of Iris, Enfys has the divine authority and control over light. * '''Energy Blasts: '''Enfys can unleash blasts of multicoloured energy * '''Rainbow Generation: '''She can create or generate rainbows. * '''Blindness Inducement: '''Enfys can blind enemies through utilising the rainbow's light. Relationships Family Mother - Enfys loves her mother dearly and has been very close with Iris. When Enfys was young, Iris used to come as a mortal to Enfys's house which is not in Olympus as she is a demigod. Only when Enfys was eleven, Iris and Enfys's dad, Rick, told her about her parentage. Father - Enfys grew up with her father in a simple way and she loves him. Friends TBA - Open for friends. Pets Enfys doesn't have any pet. Romance TBA - Open for ships. Class Schedule '''1st Period: '''Damsel-in-Distressing '''2nd Period: '''Mythology '''3rd Period: '''Plantology '''4th Period: '''Sythes and Swords '''5th Period: '''Muse-ic '''6th Period: '''Philosophy 101 Quotes Trivia * Enfys simply means "rainbow". * Her birthday is on May 16th. * Her favourite food is rainbow parfait. * She hates unicorns. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Greek Mythology